


Smoky emeralds and straw baskets

by WhiteBeakedRaven



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Family, Fluff and Angst, Foolish and dream are brothers, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Picnics, Prison, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBeakedRaven/pseuds/WhiteBeakedRaven
Summary: Prison-life has been treating Dream... not well at all.A new visitor surprises him with a small gift, at least bringing some warmth into his darkened existence.
Relationships: Noah Brown & Clay | Dream
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222
Collections: Dreamers Power Nap Fics





	Smoky emeralds and straw baskets

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> This is for all the wonderful people in the Dreamers Zone Discord server. You guys are awesome!  
> They gave me the prompt for this and I just had some fun with it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

There was a visitor coming today.

How did Dream know this?

Well, certainly not cause the Warden had told him. Communication between the two was almost non-existent at this point, except for when you counted the sessions they sometimes had.

Broken bones and bleeding skin, as well as choice harsh words might tell him how the Warden felt about him at the moment, but weren’t really a good way to figure out what was going on outside the obsidian walls.

It however was a good way to find out when someone was scheduled to visit.

The punishments lessened significantly the day before a visit, probably in an attempt to make Dream at least slightly able to entertain whoever ever elected to step into his cell. And to maybe keep some of the harsher truths of prison life a bit more hidden. A bit more out of the eye of the public.

Whatever.

The only thing Dream cared about was that his ribs finally had some time to heal and that he could just enjoy the hours before the guest arrived in silent anticipation. Watching the purple drops fall down and listening to the bubbling of constant lava. No ticking. That had gone up in flames again.

Ignoring the sight that could not be seen. Ignoring how it showed him how truly alone he was.

As disassociated as Dream was, head filled with everything and nothing, he heard immediately the clicking of familiar redstone mechanisms.

It was showtime.

With a quiet groan did the blond get to his numb feet, long strands of unkempt hair falling forward to frame his face during the movement. His last hair tie had been lost one or two sessions ago. Probably burned up.

Moving to his normal positioning behind the netherite block barrier, Dream blew one of the hairs uncaring out of his face. It smacked right back into his eye. He glared at it for good measure. Nothing happened. The strand didn’t care in the least.

With a sigh he tugged it behind his ear, finally concentrating back at the wall of lava. If he had recognized the clicks and whirrs correctly, the flows should be falling down right now. Not long and he would have the pleasure to see who was visiting him.

Who would it be this time?

Maybe Bad again? No, he was a prison guard now. Sam wouldn’t care if his employee saw him in a bad state, sworn to secrecy as they were. He would have kept the beatings coming.

Sapnap? Something in Dreams gut said no. Same to George.

So who could it be?

A bit of excitement stirred in Dream, the thought of company and someone to talk to bringing energy into his slowed down thoughts. Giving some light back into his glassy emerald eyes.

He tapped one of his feet in anticipation, only to still when he noticed the habit. The Warden didn’t like when he was open with his quirks. Dream shrugged his shoulders lightly and went on with the tapping.

Screw Sam. For the next hour or so he wouldn’t touch Dream. The presence of a guest made sure of that.

Afterwards was afterwards. He would indulge himself for now.

When the curtain of lava finally began to lessen, the blond stilled again. It was time to see who was desperate or stupid enough to visit the caged monster. To visit the failed puppetmaster.

A light gasp echoed inside the black obsidian walls, when Dream recognized who stood on the other end of the lava chasm. He hadn’t expected that.

Skin, a weird mix of golden and wooden in colour, shimmered lightly in the flickering light of the lava. Arms that ended in black and blue fins fidgeting one the spot. Morphing before his eyes into light grey blue hands.

Bracelets and necklaces, seemingly Egyptian in style, enamelled with small blue and green glowing crystals and gems, jingled with every miniscule movement. Growing clearly to hear in volume, when the golden and grey figure of Foolish waved at Dream, big emerald eyes glowing with joy.

The action brought a very small smile to Dream's lips. This was a nice surprise. A bit of tension seeping out of his form. He wouldn’t need to stay as on guard with his adopted brother.

The platform moved with the familiar rhythmicality, bringing the Totem God into the den of the supposed crazy fallen puppet master and resident bad guy of the SMP. A corrupted supposed god tangled in his own strings.

Their mistake. Their misinterpretation. His fault, always his.

Dream stepped back, as the guest reached him, the netherite blocks disappearing like clockwork with the retraction of the bridge. The streams of lava slowly came back down, restoring the oppressive heat and cutting of the room again.

“Hi Foolish”, he spoke in greeting. His voice was scratchy with disuse and past long sessions of screaming and cursing.

“Heya Dream, how’re doing?”, came the chipper answer back, Foolish walking further into the cell without even an ounce of fear.

The small smile widened slightly. Such a reaction was nice to see, after all the other not so positive ones he had received. “Doing as good as can be. Didn’t expect you to show up.”

“Yeah, well papa Puffy always is like duckling this, duckling that. I thought instead of just talking about you, I could maybe come by for a visit. And here we are…”, Foolish explained, arms opening in a look here gesture. Hands turning into fins.

“Yeah, here you are…” Dream swallowed unnoticeably, throat dry from the heat of the cell. “Anything you want to discuss? Maybe berate me for something? Lightly threaten my last life?”

Light green eyes rolled at the last sentence. “We both know that’s not true.”

“Well, they don’t know. And I would gladly keep it that way”, the prisoner said, an underlying hint of seriousness entering his tone, emerald eyes with a splotch of gold staring intently. No mask to hide them behind.

Foolish held up his fins in a calming gesture. “I got ya, don’t worry. Even papa Puffy doesn’t know.”

“Good.” Softening slightly, Dream went on. “So what do you want to talk about?”

“Well…”, the fins turned into hands again, to scratch behind the shark-like headgear he wore. “I might have tried to sneak something in here with the intent of relaxing.”

Dream scoffed, crossing his arms. “Let me guess, either you had to lock it away or the Warden confiscated it. You really have to be more thorough if you want to get somewhere”, he mocked slightly.

“Oh don’t worry, I learned from the best!”, Foolish answered, a big shark-like grin with a lot of pointy teeth shown, decorating his face. With a sudden movement he held a basket made out of straw in his hand, covered with a green cloth.

Dreams eyes widened at the sight. “How did you get it through the checkpoints and respawns?”, he said, wonder in his face.

“Did you forget? Totem God. Something like keeping items while respawning is a given.” Big gem-like seaweed green eyes looked at the prisoner. “You should know with what you are...”

Dream chuckled lightly. “I remember, I remember. Just didn’t think you had gotten so good at it yet.”

“I’ve gotten a lot stronger since coming to your lands.”

“I noticed and I’m glad. At least someone is flourishing in this chaotic world.” The blond looked to the side, sight concentrated on what could not be seen. On what only he could perceive. Except maybe Foolish himself.

Foolish hummed lightly, studying his adopted brother. Taking in all the little signs he could behold and feel. Something like sympathetic pain flashing through his eyes.

With a sudden movement he went into action, searching for a good spot between all the violet drops. Taking the green blanket in hand, intend on laying it down.  
“Well, since I’m already here, let’s get our picnic started!”, he spoke over his shoulder.

Dream just shook his head in slight disbelief, however answering with: “The back wall to the far right has the least amount of tears”, moving over to help. A small fluttering of hope in his stomach. This was maybe going to be good.

Foolish found the mentioned spot, starting to lay down everything in the basket.

There was fish and fruits, a small fresh baked pumpkin pie and some still warm mushroom stew. Small bottles of water and a few with a bit of fruit juice in them. The smell and sight alone sent Dreams cramping stomach into a loud grumble.

“While we eat, I can tell you what’s been going on recently.”, Foolish went on. He turned his head suddenly, staring intently at Dream. “Have you already noticed the temple I’m building?”

“Of course I noticed”, Dream answered, helping unpack and settling down after everything had been set up, right next to Foolish. The cramped space of the teardrops free part, boxing them in slightly. “I may be cut off from almost everything, but even I would notice something so big being built on my lands.”

“Yeah right, your connection to the world was always one of the strongest.” Foolish pushed a bottle of water and some light crackers into Dreams scarred hands. “But even you don’t know the details, so buckle up for some very precise descriptions. Oh, and all the times I died and almost died while building.”

Dreams fingers tingled at the short contact, a warmth developing in his stomach. A light chuckle escaped him as he opened the bottle with slight trembling fingers.

“Let’s hear it!”

Time flew while eating and chattering, Dream trying not to be too obvious in scarfing down whatever he got between his fingers. The Totem God ignored it politely and just kept up a stream of words while also pushing more food and drink into the starved man's hands.

“Also, you’re an uncle now!”, Foolish added at the end of another tangent.

Dream sputtered out the water he had been drinking. “WHAT?!”, he shouted, eyes wide. “You.. how… What?!”

“Meet Foolish Jr.”, the Totem God went on, pulling out another impossible item out of his inventory. The small Totem of Undying refracting light with its emerald eyes.

Dream stared for a moment, before breaking out into loud laughter. Slight tears getting into his eyes, wiped away when he caught himself again.

“You’re such an idiot…”, he spoke, forbidden fondness plain to hear.

None of them commented on it.

They just took the moments they had for themselves now, taking some comfort in the presence of the other. Ignoring that their time was limited. Talking instead about this and that, catching up to what they had missed.

The visit was over way too soon. For the both of them.

Before leaving the cell through the instant harm potion, Foolish turned and enveloped the skeletal figure of his brother. Dream stilled at the sudden contact, before hugging back hard, an underlying desperation in his tight grip.

He had enjoyed this. He had missed him. He would miss him again.

Then Foolish left, leaving nothing behind.

Well, almost nothing Dream thought, as he played with the new braid in his much better-looking hair. The memory of slightly cool fingers running through and styling it sending small delightful shivers over his spine. As well as making the aching blackness of loss yawn wide open inside him.

He hoped he would be able to at least keep this a while, before it was irrevocably taken from him.

With a sigh, the prisoner turned, taking a peek at what could not be seen. The glowing thread of Foolish slowly moving away, together with the frayed ends of the connection that was steeped in hate and fear. Belonging to his keeper.

Dream hummed in thought, looking at all his other bonds, checking them over, tugging slightly at them, making sure everything was still flowing alright.

Another, even louder sigh escaped him, as he looked at Tommys end. He hadn’t meant to step into Foolish’s domain of revival with what he had already done. With what he could still do.

It hadn’t been his intention, but bringing his brother to his lands had taken too long. He had needed a method of revival to keep everything going. To keep the web spinning. To keep everything together. To have a safety option.

And how could he be the master of bonds if he couldn’t connect to the souls of the dead.

With a small huff Dream sat back down, letting his spectral sight go. The thousands of threads and lines intersecting with everything and everyone, slowly fading from his vision.

Ignoring all the strings that hung limply from his body, cut from the other side, rarely from his own. Thousands of small threads still reaching desperately from his end to people that would never accept them again. That would never be attached to him again.

He always got way too easily attached.

For the moment he was stuck this way. Was stuck here, surrounded by obsidian and lava, caged in his own weakened body.

He could only wait and see what the future held.

At least Foolish would be alright. His bond glowing brightly in Dream's mind, strong and still untouched, different from all his other ones. All his old ones.

Hopefully it would stay that way, because for him it may as well be a lifeline.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Will probably post small fics like this more often since we have a weekly prompt thing going on.
> 
> Also, fyi, in this one Foolish and Dream were already adopted brothers before Puffy came along (they literally adopted each other). They just so happened to be taken in by the same sheep once coming to Dreams world.
> 
> Tell me in the comments if you would enjoy me posting them here or what you thought of it.  
> Constructive criticism is also welcome!
> 
> Wish everyone a good day/night and stay safe!


End file.
